Rainy Day Man
by Chicary
Summary: One-shot song fic After having his fragile heart broken, Yugi seeks comfort in the arms of his Yami. Very old fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
A/N: *Sigh* so my first fic didn't turn out so great, I was hoping for more reviews. Oh well, life is life. Sorry but this is non-yaoi. I'm leaning more towards brotherly love (even though my characters aren't brothers ^_^()) but it could be thought as yaoi if you like.  
  
*blah blah blah* means song lyrics  
  
Dedicated to super sailor saturn for helping with my first fic and reviewing.  
  
Rainy Day Man  
  
Yugi sat on the park bench nervously waiting for his watch to reach 3:00. He had planned this for weeks now and was eager for this day to finally come. He organized everything to the minute detail, the flowers, the dinner, everything. The only thing missing was the special guest of honour herself, Tea.  
  
The bouquet of red roses shook in his hand as her tried to calm his anxiety down. Tea loved roses, especially yellow ones. Not surprisingly to Yugi since yellow meant friendship. When they were in grade two, Tea gave Yugi a single yellow rose on his birthday, and he never forgot it. Since that day, Yugi became close friends with Tea. Now it was his turn to offer something but friendship he already had, this time, he was looking for something else.  
  
Yugi had harboured a crush on his childhood friend for so long that he couldn't even remember when it had begun. She was always there for him through everything and stood by his side with an encouraging smile and words of hope. Yugi had always been a little flustered when he thought about telling Tea how he felt about her. He knew she was a kind and understanding person, but he was still too nervous to tell. He finally brought up the courage to arrange this meeting with her after his yami helped him get over his uncertainty. It took a while but Yugi was finally ready to open up his heart.  
  
Yugi looked up into the sky. The bright sun was slowly being hidden away by the dark, rapidly forming clouds. The wind started to pick up and everyone in the park slowly left one by one.  
  
"Oh great, looks like it's going to rain. Hope Tea doesn't get caught in it."  
  
Suddenly, in the distance, Yugi saw a form running towards him. The person slowly came closer to him waving happily.  
  
"Hey Yugi, what's up? Did you call me here for something important?"  
  
"Oh umm hi Tea, I'm glad to see you umm.........I asked you to come here to, to....... tell you something."  
  
"What is it Yugi, you look kind of nervous."  
  
"Well, I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile and..........."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And well.......... I just couldn't umm I couldn't find the right time to, to tell you."  
  
"Well, come on; spill the beans already, now you're making ME nervous."  
  
"Tea, I wanted to tell you that.........."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I.I............love you."  
  
"You what?"  
  
Tea's face was frozen in shock. The shock slowly changed to disappointment, then sympathy, and then pity. She looked down at the petite boy who stood there with an expectant look in his eyes. She felt sorry for him for loving her. The truth was, she didn't have the same feelings for him. She didn't want to hurt him by telling him the truth but she had no choice. She thought of him as a good and loyal friend and nothing more.  
  
"Yugi I..........."  
  
She looked down those large violet eyes. It hurt her to have to say it. He was so kind and innocent that she didn't want to break his heart in such a way.  
  
"Yugi I'm sorry but I..........."  
  
Immediately, she saw the angelic face fall and the hopeful look in those eyes disappear. Yet she had to continue, it was now or never.  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry but I don't have the same feelings for you. You're just not, not..........I'm looking for someone more, more...........I'm really sorry Yugi."  
  
And with those last words, Tea turned around and walked away, never looking back even once.  
  
Like a sheet of delicate glass being hurled to the ground, Yugi's heart instantly shattered to pieces. The roses he held fell from his hands and hit the soft grass below. He felt Tea's sharp words piercing into his very soul. They were like a dagger in his heart. How could he have been so stupid? How could he ever believe she would love him? He was so blinded by his affection for her that he couldn't see the raw truth. Of course Tea didn't love him. All this time she only saw him as a friend.  
  
*When I think about the first time I thought I found someone who cared for me But things were not as they appeared to be.*  
  
Droplets of rain gradually began falling around the dishearten youth. The rain eventually began getting heavier and heavier until sheets of water poured from the sky. Yugi stood there, oblivious to the down pour around him. All he thought about was the rainstorm of emotions inside himself. He felt so ashamed, so embarrassed but most of all he felt agony. There was nothing he could do but stand rooted to the ground staring into the distance where Tea left him. His little body shook with the effort to keep his emotions from breaking free. He had to be strong. Had to keep this from getting to him.  
  
"Let us go home Yugi, you will catch a cold in this weather."  
  
Yugi turned in the direction of the familiar voice. Behind him, Yami stood with an umbrella in his hand and warm a smile on his striking face. Seeing his yami there, Yugi couldn't hold it back any longer. He ran into Yami's arms and let go of all the emotions he tried so hard to restrain. Tears ran in rivers down Yugi's pale cheeks as he buried his face deep into Yami's jacket.  
  
*Rainy day man On your shoulder I cried When my first brush with love Left me shaking inside Rainy day man*  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong? Yami asked with concern in his voice as he looked down and at his sobbing light.  
  
However, before Yugi could answer, Yami's eye caught sight of the bouquet of fallen roses, now drenched from the rain.  
  
"Yugi............"  
  
"Yami, its Tea, she.............she............" But before Yugi was able to finish, another wave of hot tears erupted from his lilac eyes and he sobbed even harder into Yami's chest.  
  
"Shh, little one. I understand, you don't have to tell me if you are not ready." Yami tenderly rubbed circles on his hikari's back hoping to calm him and reduce the ache. His garnet eyes gazed sadly at his crestfallen light. Yugi's pain and disappointment floated through their mind link and Yami could feel the heavy emotions that bounded his other half. The pain was intense but Yami cared a lot for Yugi so he remained strong.  
  
*Ever since I can remember Just like a brother you've been strong and true Always been the one to see me through*  
  
Yami gently led Yugi to a nearby gazebo in the park to keep him out of the rain. He held his hikari close to his warm body while rocking him back and forth, softly continuing to rub Yugi's back. He whispered words of comfort into Yugi's ear to help lift the pain and Yugi responded by snuggling closer to his other half.  
  
Yami couldn't help but feel guilty. He had been the one to persuade Yugi to open his heart and tell Tea how he felt. Yami had given him the courage the free his emotions and let loose what he held bottled up inside. But all the encouragement and support he gave Yugi to help him peruse his heart was in vain.  
  
Since the first time Yami was released from the puzzle, his main goal was to protect Yugi. He went through everything to keep his hikari safe and fiercely fought against whoever threatened that safety. Yami thought he could keep his innocent light hidden from the perils of the real world, a world full of cruelty and corruption. But he was wrong. Yugi was no longer a child. He had to be free to live his life and learn to face up to his own challenges. He needed the independence to make his own choices and be free to leave the sheltered arms of his yami to explore the world around him. However, Yami continued to protect Yugi from the toughest rudiments of life. The only thing he couldn't protect Yugi from was Yugi's own heart.  
  
Yami sat holding Yugi in his strong arms caressing his light and keeping him comfortable. Yugi's sobs slowly began to subside and eventually the cries quieted to down small whimpers. He kept his face buried in Yami's now drenched chest and took in the consolation he so desperately needed.  
  
*Rainy day man You're much more than a friend I would give anything Just to see you again Rainy day man*  
  
Yugi's tears finally ran dry and he turned his head up to look at his yami for the first time in hours. Yugi stared into Yami's eyes filled with kindness and compassion and he felt the burden being lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"Yami, I'm sorry for being so much trouble to you, you must think I'mso much trouble to you." Yugi looked down, away from Yami's gaze. He felt so selfish for forcing his yami to feel his pain when it wasn't Yami's fault or his problem.  
  
Yami laid a gentle hand beneath his hikari's chin and slowly lifted Yugi's head to meat his gaze.  
  
"No little one, you will never be a burden to me. You are my hikari, my other half. I care for you very much. When you are faced with challenges, I will always be by your side willing to share your troubles and help you overcome them."  
  
*Always been the one to see me through*  
  
Those words Yami spoke to him. They were full of honesty and sincerity. Once again, crystalline tears began to brim Yugi's amethyst orbs and they slowly trickled down his cheeks. However, this time, they weren't tears of sadness, but of contentment. Yugi lost the feeling of loneliness and realized how much Yami cared for him. Someone cared for him enough to stand by his side through everything he faced and although it was not love, Yugi knew this feeling was just as precious and worth treasuring.  
  
Yami brushed a slim finger against Yugi's soft cheek and gently wiped away the tears. A soft smile appearing on his lips as he saw and felt his hikari's spirits lightening and the pain dissipating inside of him.  
  
*Rainy day man On your shoulder I cried When my first brush with love Left me shaking inside*  
  
Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder and watched the scenery around them. The rain slowly began to lighten until it disappeared completely. The darks clouds which blanketed the sky lifted up and the bright sun once again shone through. Overhead, the two spotted a beautiful rainbow appear in the sky and stared blissfully at its splendour. Life in the park seemed to return as birds sang and squirrels chased each other around the trees.  
  
"Yami..........."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, hikari."  
  
*Rainy day man You're much more than a friend I would give anything Just to see you again Rainy day man*  
  
Yami and Yugi sat quietly enjoying each other's company and watched everything around them. They didn't say anything to each other. They didn't need to. All that mattered now was they were there for each other and nothing was going to ruin that for them.  
  
The sun eventually began to set and the sky slowly turned purple, pink and yellow. Still the two sat silently watching the sky above them and the lovely sunset before their eyes.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's go home now."  
  
With that, the two slowly got up from their seat and contently headed for the Game Shop. The sky had now darkened and stars appear one by one shining down like diamonds on the two lone figures.  
  
As they left the park, Yugi took one last at the fallen roses and walked away.  
  
*Rainy day man* 


End file.
